Hermione's History
by PotterPrincess18
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Dumbledore neé McGonagall. This story will relate her life from the time she is born to her graduation from Hogwarts.
1. Birth

After 8 long hours of labor, Minerva Estelle Mcgonagall finally gave birth to a daughter. Hermione Annalisa Dumbledore was born on September 19th,1979 at 6:24am and was 6lbs 3oz and 18in long. A few days later, back at their home, Minerva has tears in her eyes as she holds her daughter close then looks up at Albus tearfully, "Do we have to give her up Albus?" Albus nods sadly stroking Hermione's soft tuft of black hair, tears in his eyes as well "Yes my dear, it's for the best….just remember she will be back with us when she turns 11." Minerva sighs and leans down tenderly kissing her daughter's forehead, "11 years is such a long time….I mean, I know Wendell and Monica will take good care of her, but still…" She sighs and begins to pack her daughter's belongings before they apparate to a little alleyway beside the Grangers' home and approach the front door. Albus steps forward and knocks on the door. A young man answers and smiles warmly as he recognizes Minerva, "Minerva, is that you? My god you grew up! Moni, get in here!" a small, blonde woman approaches the door and squeals when she sees Minerva, "Oh my god Minerva!!! The last time we saw you, you were just a little girl!!! Come in, come in!" Albus and Minerva follow them to their living room and sits down, Minerva still holding Hermione close. Albus looks at the Grangers and begins solemnly, "Well, as you were friends of my in laws I'm sure you know about the Wizarding community?" They both nod so he continues, "Well in the past few weeks a very Dark wizard has been gaining power over our world and we want our daughter to be safe from Him." Minerva chimed in softly, her voice sad, "I know my father always spoke highly of you and we thought that it would be best if she was raised as a Muggle and not told of her heritage until she receives her Hogwarts letter when she turns 11." Both Wendell and Monica nod silently, Monica whispers, "I'm so sorry Minerva, but you have no need to worry. Your little girl will be safe here with us, and you are always welcome to come visit her whenever you want." Minerva shakes her head as she gently hands her daughter to Monica, tears sparkling in her eyes, fighting to fall, "It's best she doesn't know anything until she's 11." She stands, as does Albus, "Thank you, so much." The pair of heartbroken parents leave the house and apparate back to their quarters at Hogwarts where Minerva finally loses control and falls to her knees sobbing. Albus goes to her and pulls her gently into his arms letting a few tears escape as well as he holds his wife close, letting her cry while rubbing her back softly.


	2. Reunion

**Authors note**

 **i forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter but i own nothing! jk rowling owns all recgonizable names and places** **also i would like to thank my beta hpmcgongallheart001 for doing an awesome job**

11 Years Later July 1990

It was a hot July day and the day I was getting ready to deliver the muggleborns their letters. Today was also the day I get to see my daughter after 11 long years. "Albus do you think I look alright?" I had put on a knee length black skirt and a red blouse that accuented my toned shoulders with my long black hair, now streaked with silver in a plait that reached just above the small of my back. Albus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You look gorgeous my love," he murmured against my neck, "Even more gorgeous than when I married you," His hands slipping sensually down my arms and trailing kisses along my neck and earlobe. A small moan slips out from between my lips and I giggle, "Mmmm Albus." He gently pushes me back onto the bed kissing me fiercely. After about 10 minutes I sit up panting, "God Albus, that was incredible." He smiled and nuzzled my neck murmuring, " l know I am, now you have places to be." I look at him with tears sparkling in my eyes, "Do you want to be there when I see Hermione?" He gently brushes his fingers across my cheek and smiles sadly, "As much as I would love to be there, I have a few things to do here at the school." I nod and grab my wand kissing Albus softly before stepping into the Floo.


	3. Reveal

About an Hour later

I finally arrive at the Grangers home and approach the front door nervously pulling on my skirt and shirt trying to look presentable when a beautiful young girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes opened the door. I took one look at her and nearly broke down crying because I knew I was looking at my daughter. I swallow my tears and smile at her, "Hello young lady, are your parents at home?" I grin softly when I hear her lilting voice call into the house and Monica enters the room seeing its me she smiles and ushers me into the living room after sending Hermione to her room. "Hello Minerva…." After sitting down on the sofa I let a few tears fall, "She's beautiful….I can't thank you enough for taking care of her" Monica smiles softly patting my hand, "I made a promise to you and I intended to keep it." She calls upstairs to Hermione and the little girl bounds into the room. "Hello! My name is Hermione Annalisa Granger and I'm 11 years old." Tears start falling down my face as I gently grasp her small hand, "I know who you are angel, you're my daughter." She looks at me shocked, "I'm your daughter?" I nod and look over at Wendell and Monica so they can confirm her question. Monica smiles softly, "It's true darling, that's why we told you that you were adopted." Hermione looks at me, "Why did you give me up?" I take a deep breath and reveal my wand and does a simple levitation charm on a book as she looks on in awe. "To keep you safe my darling, only to keep you safe. You are a witch Hermione, and you're also a Dumbledore and not a Granger." I hand her her Hogwarts letter with tears of joy in my eyes. "Your father and I run a special school for witches and wizards and it's time for you to come home."


	4. Return

A Few Moments Later

Hermione looks at the letter then at me in shock, "I'm a witch?" I smile and nod, "Yes sweetheart you are. Hogwarts is your home." Hermione bursts into tears and throws herself into my arms crying, "Mama!!!"

I wrap my arms around her holding her close silent tears streaming down my face then looks at Wendell and Monica, "Albus and I will never be able to repay you for keeping our daughter safe." Monica shakes her head and pats my knee reassuringly, "There is no need to repay us Minerva. The only thing we ask is that you and Albus bring her back to visit us every so often." I smile and chuckle, still stroking Hermione's back, "I think we can manage that."

Meanwhile, Albus finished what he needed to do at the school and joined us in the living room, tears sparkling in his eyes as he was also reunited with his daughter.

I look at Albus with a smile, "I'm ready to go home if you are dear." He nods and stands reaching for my hand pulling me and Hermione up to stand as well. I look over at Wendell and Monica gratefully, "Like I've said, we will never be able to thank you enough." They both wave their hands dismissively and push us out the door.

I look at Albus and hold Hermione close to my side as I reach to grab his hand. "Let's bring our daughter home." He smiles and squeezes my hand as he apparates us to the Hogwarts gates. I smile down at Hermione, "Welcome home Hermione." Hermione's jaw drops as soon as she sees the castle. She whispers, "This is my home?" Both Albus and I nod as we walk into the foyer, "It sure is darling. You were born right in the infirmary over there."


End file.
